


Instant Crush

by kissaroo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cyborgs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaroo/pseuds/kissaroo
Summary: McCree makes an offer to Genji back in the Blackwatch days. Genji is insecure about his new mechanical body, but possibly against his better judgement, accepts.





	Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so. i started this a year ago and kind of forgot about it and only finished it today. when i started this there was no canon blackwatch design for genji, so i sort of just played it by ear, so sorry. also my girlfriend edited this thanks babe

Genji had ruminated on McCree's offer for a few days. He hadn't even come to a real conclusion before he found himself knocking on the door to the cowboy's room in Gibraltar, where he was greeted nearly immediately by an open door and a warm smile.

Genji hadn't had casual sex like this in a number of years, and certainly not since his body had been changed completely. To be honest, he hadn't expected anyone to want him again. He was a far cry from the handsome, overly confident young man he used to be. He was something else entirely now, an experiment, a living result of violence. So when McCree had made the suggestion to “come up and see me sometime” in a husky voice and with a wink that Genji had seen from quite a few men before, to say he was taken aback would be an understatement.

But here he was, not seconds after walking in and already on McCree's standard issue bed, sitting on the edge and waiting as the other man closed and locked the door.

“Glad you finally decided to take me up on it,” McCree started, walking towards Genji, a half-smile forming on his face when he saw Genji was already ready and waiting. It took no time at all for McCree to remove his shirt and push Genji down gently. He moved his thigh slowly until it was in between Genji's legs.

“Any of this come off?” McCree was lightly stroking one of the plates on Genji's chest.

Genji swallowed. “Some.”

Turning his head slightly, Genji undid the small latch on his hip to release the plating there. He couldn't see McCree's face as he undid the second, but he was sure he was watching the screws be removed from holes made in his body. Genji slowly turned his head back to look up at McCree, his visor hiding his own expression of worry. His hips, crotch, and upper thighs were bared, in front of another person, for the first time in years. Genji had no idea how McCree would react to seeing where the metal was attached to his scarred skin in some places, the holes in his body where the screws for the plates went.

It was a pleasant surprise when all McCree did was smile again, his eyes wandering down to Genji's hardening cock. Now that one of the most nerve-wracking parts of the encounter was over, Genji felt himself relaxing.

“There you go,” McCree purred, patting Genji's hip approvingly. He leaned forward, lips brushing over the synthetic muscle of Genji's neck, then kissing it lightly. It was tentative, as if searching for the kind of reaction that would elicit. Dr. Ziegler hadn't left him completely numb; the sensors there lit up, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. “More of that,” Genji encouraged.

McCree was more than happy to oblige. He continued the kissing down his neck, chest, to just about his pelvic bone before grinning up at him from the edge of the bed and undoing the heavy belt buckle he wore. Genji propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly acutely aware that his visor was still on, and most likely glowing eerily in the dim light. There was a part of him that wanted to remove it, so he could feel what it was like to kiss again, and then another part that was afraid. There was a reason his face was always covered.

He decided to do it quickly, and without McCree noticing. While the other was fiddling with his belt buckle and working on unzipping his pants, Genji lifted his hand to his face and pressed the releases on the plating. There was nothing but a small hissing noise and Genji took a breath in, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the lighting without the cybernetic assist.

It wasn't that quiet, and McCree wasn't that unobservant. His head shot up at the hissing noise, and he raised one eyebrow at what he saw. The heavily scarred face, the eyes that looked permanently bloodshot- Genji heard the cowboy let out a low whistle. It sounded like pity to him.

“I can put it back on.” Genji was already picking it back up. Why had he even taken it off?

“Don't worry about it, darlin'.” 

His stomach gave an odd twist at that. Genji put the visor aside without another word. He continued to watch as McCree finally succeeded in his apparently difficult undertaking of fully removing his belt, tossing it to the floor and tugging his pants down just enough to reveal the thick outline of his dick through his briefs.

Genji licked his lips. This was good, this was familiar. This he could work with.

McCree’s shirt came next, and fuck, if Genji’s erection had been flagging somewhat with the removal of his plating, it was back now. McCree’s tan, weather-worn skin had a couple of scars, sure, and mostly bullet wounds- but he was toned as hell and certainly more attractive than Genji had expected. By the cursory smile McCree gave him, the man knew it too.

“Like what you see?” 

Genji just shook his head and chuckled, and McCree kept grinning while he stooped to reach under his bed for lube. “Well, I think that’s the first time I got you to smile. That’s a good sign.”

Genji snorted and began to turn over, arching his back up and furrowing his brow when he began to feel the cold lube dripping on to him. There was a sudden hissing noise that made them both jump -Genji could feel McCree’s hand on his thigh clench- and with no small measure of embarrassment, Genji realized it was his shoulder vents depressurizing. 

“Ah, that- that happens,” he mumbled, not even wanting to turn around and look at McCree while he spoke. Aside from the initial flinch, McCree seemed to have no reaction besides an agreeable humming noise and a small pat on the thigh. 

McCree was starting to work him open now, one finger in, then the other. Genji arched his back in a way he knew was enticing, accepting the familiar stretch easily. A little painful at first, of course, but it was nothing compared to what he’d endured in the past year or so. McCree had clearly decided that was enough. He gave Genji’s ass an experimental squeeze before sliding his cock inside him slowly- a little too slowly for Genji’s taste. Genji let a whine escape him and balled his fists in the sheets. It was good, possibly better than he remembered, and he could tell McCree felt the same from the low shudder he emitted. 

McCree began to move then, one of his hands placed firmly on the small of Genji’s back to keep him in place while he rocked into him. It was a stuttering rhythm at first, then gained momentum until Genji’s face was nearly being shoved into the mattress with every thrust. His mouth hung open, drool gathering at one corner, breathy moans escaping him almost in sync with McCree’s. Any ounce of self consciousness he had before was long gone at this point, and he asked for more and harder wantonly. McCree chuckled that same gravelly way he had before, and this time it sent an electric shiver down Genji’s spine. 

Before he knew it, McCree’s stubble was tickling his ear as he leaned over him. “Bet you missed this, huh?” Genji didn’t get to reply- anything he had to say was cut off by a surprised moan as McCree hit his prostate at this new angle. McCree’s hand slid around Genji’s slim waist to find his cock, stroking it expertly. Genji briefly wondered if McCree had had just as much practice as he had before McCree pulled out harshly, flipping Genji onto his back. The cheap metal of the bed creaked and groaned and Genji’s vents depressurized once again- but neither of them noticed this time.

Both of McCree’s hands were occupied- one on his own cock, the other on Genji’s, which was now dripping with precum. This was a pleasant surprise- Genji had expected to do much of the work for his personal pleasure on his own- but McCree was a gentleman, and Genji was watching him intently now.

McCree’s head was bowed, strands of dark brown hair falling into his face, some sticking to his temples from sweat. His lips were parted and heavy breaths came from him. His eyes were closed, and before, Genji would have been alright with that- but now it was a problem.

“McCree,” Genji moaned softly, wondering what that would do to him. McCree’s eyes shot open, and he bit his lower lip as he stifled a groan as he came onto Genji’s stomach. His grip around Genji’s cock tightened but stopped for a moment as he rode it out, and Genji’s hips twitched impatiently of their own accord.   
“Sorry, sorry,” McCree recovered after a second, hastily returning to stroking Genji. Without really thinking about it, Genji’s hand crawled up to land on McCree’s wrist, grabbing it tightly as he began to reach his peak. His hips were now thrusting up sharply and irregularly as he felt that tight winding feeling begin to build- one he hadn’t felt in much too long. He came with a loud gasp, his voice cracking about halfway through, but he was too far gone to care. 

He slumped back down, McCree sitting next to him on the weak bedframe. Genji felt like he could just melt right there, the afterglow was so soothing. When he next opened his eyes and looked over at McCree, he saw the man grinning at him shamelessly. 

“I think we should make this a regular thing. What do you say, darlin’?”


End file.
